


Carnivals & Cliches

by DaniPopplers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, Reikuri, Sweet, reihisu, reikuriweek, reikuriweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniPopplers/pseuds/DaniPopplers
Summary: A cheerleader and a football player? How cliche. High School AU written for ReikuriWeek2018 on tumblr hosted by The Queen & The Traitor.





	Carnivals & Cliches

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the super awesome event, ReikuriWeek2018 on tumblr! It's hosted by The Queen & the Traitor, in case you want to see some more of this adorable ship! I hope you like it, this was SUPER fun to write! PURE FLUFF and i will not apologize.

Historia did not enjoy clichés. In fact, she actively despised them. She was blonde and petite. She had big, blue eyes and a slender frame. She was head cheerleader. And she hated clichés.

So when Reiner Braun, quarterback and captain of the football team asked her on a date, she almost turned him down on principal. It wasn’t that she didn’t find him attractive- he was tall and broad, with a solid frame of rippling muscle. He shared her blonde, though his was paler than hers; his eyes were a color of honey that would closer match her tresses. It wasn’t that she didn’t like him- what wasn’t there to like? He was sweet and funny, comfortable with interacting with almost anyone in the school. And it wasn’t that he wasn’t worthy of a dating her- he was intense and dedicated on the field, and he was intelligent off as well, performing admirably in the upper level classes they shared. It was just so… _cliché_.

“Why would you even want to date me?” Historia asked as she pulled her books from her locker. Reiner was leaning against an adjacent locker door, arms crossed. When he’d asked her out, he’d seemed confident and sure, but her trepidation had sparked his fingers to drum anxiously on his bicep.

“You’re a really interesting person,” he started with an easy roll of one broad shoulder, “and I’d like to get to know you better.”

“But you already know me, Reiner,” Historia rolled her eyes. As he reached for her books, she slammed the locker door shut. He kept pace with her as she hurried to third period.

“I know the Historia who cheers at the games. I want to know the Historia who reads Jane Austen.”

Historia froze in place, spinning on her heel to stare at him.

“How do you know I read Jane Austen?” she asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion. While she wasn’t embarrassed about it, it was what Historia would consider a ‘little known fact’. Reiner’s confidence wilted under her scrutiny.

“I saw them in your locker just now,” he hedged. The halls emptied around them as the minute bell rang, leaving the two in an echoing, cavernous corridor. For a moment, she just searched his face, increasingly aware of how he towered over her.

“Fine. You can take me out tonight. Pick me up at my house at 6,” Historia replied, and leaned in, pointing her finger at him. “Don’t be late.”

She caught the quirk up of his lips before she turned and bounced off to math.

\-------

Dressing seemed particularly difficult for Historia that evening. She rushed home after cheer practice to shower and primp. That, at least, was routine; she only really wore her hair and makeup one of three ways. But she had plenty of clothes to choose from, being the youngest and ignored in a wealthy family. But what to choose?

According to her phone, the weather would be on the chilly side, but not unbearable. So she could go with jeans, shorts, a dress, a skirt… But she wasn’t sure what kind of date he had planned for. And she might bring a light jacket…but if she didn’t, Reiner might offer her his. Feeling her face heat, Historia pushed the thought sternly from her mind. Footballer giving his letterman to his cheerleader date? Cliché.

With only a few minutes to spare, Historia made her choice. Tight, dark wash jeans and a floral, sleeveless top that ruffled graciously along her neckline. She chose some comfortable wedge sandals to match- easy to walk in and provided her a much needed height advantage. The doorbell rang just as she was giving herself a final once over in the mirror. She grabbed a pale grey cardigan on her way out of her room.

Her father was already answering the door by the time she made it downstairs.

“Princess, this boy says he’s here for you?” Her father blinked at her. Historia popped her head around the door. Reiner was on the other side, clearly dressed up. He was in tight khaki pants, and a blue button up. The rolled sleeves strained pleasantly around his forearms. His collar made him seem taller, older. His eyes flashed teasingly at her appearance, and she felt her stomach flip flop unexpectedly. Oh no.

“Yes, we’re going on a date,” Historia informed her father, straightening up so she could get the sight of Reiner out of her head. Interacting with her father was the perfect bucket of cold water.

“Do you know him from school?” A vacant, vaguely disapproving smile graced her father’s face. Historia could almost feel his ambivalence at this exchange wafting from his pores. She fought the urge to roll her eyes and storm out. No need for a scene in front of her date.

“Yes, he’s on the football team.”

“Hmm. Have fun then,” her father said simply, standing to the side to let her through. He didn’t even bother giving her a curfew. She knew from experience that he didn’t care enough to do so. She grabbed the sleeve of Reiner’s shirt and spun him around, dragging back down the walk with her and away from her house.

“I got you this,” Reiner started, stumbling after her. He held up a now slightly jostled single daisy. It was cute, and sweet, and daisies were her favorite flower, which he couldn’t have known…but it was also…cliché. She scolded herself for being touched by the gesture, but failed in disguising her secret delight.

“Thanks Reiner,” she smiled and took it from him, releasing him once they reached his vehicle. He was driving a mid-range sedan that screamed ‘middle age woman’. That is to say efficient, tidy, and rose scented.

“My moms,” he explained apologetically as he opened her door for her.

“It’s nice she let you take it out for the night,” Historia said as he squeezed his frame into the small car. He looked folded in and slightly too small for the seat, even with it pushed all the way back. He grinned as he started the ignition.

“Well I still have to bring it back by midnight,” he smirked. The headlights swiveled as he pulled away from Historia’s McMansion home and drove into the night. “So not that generous.”

“At least you have a curfew,” Historia muttered, and fought the urge to cross her arms petulantly. This was a date, she shouldn’t be complaining in the corner, but the annoyance was too fresh to ignore. Reiner paused, and seemed to choose his next words carefully.

“Yeah, I noticed that. Your dad didn’t seem very…”

“Bothered?” she snipped. Reiner didn’t seem to take it personally- he was pretty hard to ruffle. He shrugged as he made a left turn.

“I was going to say concerned,” he amended. The houses were falling away in the dark outside, quickly replaced by dwindling suburbia- single gas stations, a pharmacy in a dying strip mall, a snow cone stand closed for the middle of fall.

“That’s because he isn’t. I can pretty much do what I want,” she huffed. “My older sister is the one to look to if you want to see engaged parenting.” The air quotes that she used to frame her phrase somehow came across as sad instead of sarcastic. She felt Reiner steal a glance at her from the corner of his eye.

“I’m sorry. I only have my mom, but at least she cares,” Reiner replied, and then chuckled. “Like, too much.”

He turned off the main road onto a dirt trail, empty fields the sides. Through the windshield, a cacophony of brilliantly colored lights blinked through the sparse trees, obscuring the view of the structures behind them. Historia grinned at Reiner, who was watching her reaction, and scooted as far up in her seat as her seatbelt would allow, squinting to make out shapes.

“Where are we?”

The sedan rolled around the bend of trees, and blinding lights filled the car. Outside, the rainbow colors silhouetted a quaint carnival, complete with a small Ferris wheel. It was like something out of a rom com. She expected her excitement to be tempered by her knowledge that this was an overused dating trope, but she was too elated to care. Tiny circus tents housing old fashioned faire games dotted around small rides, like the swings and bumper cars. Some food trucks formed a semi-circle around the entrance, boasting foods more exotic and original then she’d ever seen in their small town. And in the center of it all was the most perfect red Ferris wheel Historia had ever seen.

“This is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” Historia breathed, and Reiner laughed.

“Oh good! I thought you’d like it.” He swiveled the steering wheel, broad shoulders rippling in the small seat and parked the car. Historia bounced out of the car to get a better look.

“It’s called the Shiganshina Fall Festival,” Reiner explained as he unfolded himself from the car. “They hold it every October. I haven’t been back since Bertolt and I drove a truck through the corn maze wall.” Historia cut him a sharp, curious look that he simply returned cheekily. “Long story. Maybe I’ll tell you some day.”

Historia rolled her eyes and elbowed him teasingly. Instead of pulling away, he took advantage of her proximity and slung one heavy arm around her shoulders, causing her stomach to flip flop again.

“Come on.” He jerked his head in the direction of the carnival. “I’ll show you around.”

Reiner started with the fair games. He was comfortable here, and it showed. He weaved between the stalls and stands with ease, pointing out the games he enjoyed the most. If Historia showed any interest, he would stop and pull out his wad of pre-purchased tickets so they could play. Her win at balloon darts was so deliciously unconventional, and he accepted his prize stuffed horse with the grace befitting the occasion.

“I shall name her Marley,” he proclaimed, holding the horse up to the lamppost light in baptism. He took her hand then, and she didn’t even bother ignoring her giddiness at the sensation of large, strong fingers entwined with hers. She let herself be pulled along through the faire, watching his face light up at each memory and point out the little details that no one usually noticed. He was so confident, but still young. A boy excited to show a girl he liked his favorite place. It was utterly charming, and Historia found she couldn’t resist it. So when he suggested the Ferris wheel, she didn’t both saying no, even if her mind whispered _cliché_. But as Historia felt her neck muscles strain as she gazed to the top of the bright red wheel, she began to question her choice.

“How high up do you think it is?” she wondered aloud.

“300 feet in the air.” Reiner said it with a certainty of someone with inside knowledge. Historia fought the urge to gulp.

“300 feet?”

“Yeah, it’s not as tall as some other Ferris wheels around the world, but this is just a small one,” Reiner explained, and shrugged apologetically, like it was his fault they didn’t have the world’s largest Ferris wheel to offer her. She gaped at him, neck muscles finally releasing from their clenched position as she dropped her head.

“300 feet does not sound small to me,” she said incredulously. Reiner’s eyebrows buckled in concern, and he squeezed her hand.

“We don’t have to go up if you’re scared. We can just go get a funnel cake or something,” he assured her, and began scanning the faire for an alternative. He was so accommodating and sweet, she couldn’t help but harden her resolve for him.

“No, you asked me, and I said yes,” she replied firmly. “Besides, it’s the centerpiece of this place. I can’t have a full experience without riding it, right?”

Reiner’s eyes twinkled as he smiled at her broadly. It almost took her breath away. “Right.”

“Then take me up.”

The line was short, so they were buckling them into the bench seat far too soon for Historia’s liking. She found herself leaning into Reiner, both arms wrapped around his bicep to feel safe. How was a gyroscopic park bench considered acceptable safety? When the machine lurched, she found herself ascending backward. Historia shrieked and dug her nails into Reiner’s plaid shirt. With eyes squeezed her eyes shut as the world fell away around her, stomach clenching uncomfortably with every gentle sway of the suspension. She flinched up against Reiner at the feel of her hair fluttering against her face in the wind. After a few moments, the wheel, and the benches slowed their rocking momentum.

“Open your eyes,” Reiner murmured at her and she could feel his lips move against the top of her head as he spoke. With a final clamp onto him, she carefully opened her eyes.

The faire spread out around below them, colorful fabrics and bright lights. The distance added the perfect film of hazy nostalgia and the feeling washed over her as it had when they’d approached in the car. It was a precious little carnival. It was idyllic. It was…

“Cliché,” Historia whispered in awe under her breathe, rendered breathless by the beauty below her.

“Why don’t you like clichés so much, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Historia blinked, and tore her eyes from the gorgeous sight spread out below them.

“I don’t like being the same as anyone else,” she admitted, and his brow furrowed in concern.

“Why?”

“…my parents always compared me to my sister. It was...painful,” she exhaled, aware of how her voice shook. The height, she was sure. “So I don’t like the hegemony of clichés.”

Reiner’s face split then, into a wide smile that made his cheek dimple and the molten gold of his eyes swirl.

“How could you be like anyone else? You’re more colorful and bright than this whole place.”

She let a hand trail down Reiner’s arm to entwine with his and squeezed tightly. “Thank you for sharing this place with me Reiner.”

He squeezed back. “I thought you’d like it.”

They descended in silence, Historia still too anxious in the bench’s motion to speak. Reiner kept his hand in hers as they were released from their seats, and Historia was glad for how much her legs were wobbling. It helps to have someone to hold onto.

“Oh, solid ground,” Historia sighed as they walked towards the more mundane offerings.

“Hey, you were perfectly safe! I’ve climbed up that Ferris wheel bare handed,” Reiner insisted with mock outrage. “I wouldn’t have let you fall.” He winked. She felt her face heat, and looked away to hide the evidence. She shouldn’t be enjoying this so much.

They split a funnel cake coated in powdered sugar after. Reiner claimed it helped ‘settle the stomach’, but really it was an excuse to eat the sweetened, fried, sugary dough. They both somehow ended up with frosted white noses and beards, and Historia began having a hard time remembering the last time she had this much fun. Fun wasn’t something she had much time for in her life, but this was _fun_. Reiner knew every ride and booth, and he proved a wonderful guide, dodging the ones that cheat and searching out the best rides and games for their participation.

“What about the corn maze? Is that fun?”

“Too many witnesses,” Reiner winked, and Historia giggled.

“But I’ve never done a maze like that before…” she wheedled, and she could see his resolve faltering.

“Well…okay.” Historia pumped her fist in victory as Reiner hurried over his conditions. “We can do the corn maze. But you have to solve it yourself, because I’ve done it enough times to have it memorized. Marley and I will just be company.” He brandished the stuffed horse for emphasis.

The man they had to pay to gain entry was a tall, lean man with glasses who glared at Reiner as they entered. Historia watched him as the disappeared behind the first wall, and he watched them as well, glowering.

“Who was that?”

“My old boss, Zeke.” Reiner admitted, and glanced at her side eyed. “I don’t think he’s over the wall thing.”

Historia grinned, and raised her eyebrows back. “So are you going to tell me that story?”

“I said it was long.”

“We have plenty of time. I’m very good at being lost,” she informed him, and pulled him sharply to the right by his hand. The point of a maze was to be lost for a little while, wasn’t it? Reiner paused before sighing in exaggerated defeat.

“I haven’t just been here often, I worked here. For as long as I can remember. My mom had the job when she was pregnant with me, so every fall from birth on, I was out here.” He puffed out his chest in mock pride. “I’m practically a carny.”

“Explains some things, but go on.”

He rolled his eyes and continued good-naturally. “Well, mom’s new job didn’t let her work the festival, so I kept working it alone, and with friends.”

“Bertolt?” Historia pulled them to the left of a fork.

“Yeah, and Annie too.”

“Annie? Annie Leonhart?”

“Yeah.”

“Blonde girl? Soccer? THAT Annie?”

“Yeah, she doesn’t seem the type, but she’s got a mean arm for the bottle throw. Anyways, I kept doing it to work with my friends and make some extra cash. But one season Bertolt and I were assigned to drive the hay bale rides.”

“I haven’t seen that ride anywhere,” Historia said thoughtfully, and steered right.

“That’s because they don’t offer it anymore. We weren’t very good at driving the truck.”

She shot him an amused look. “Oh no…don’t tell me…”

“Yep,” Reiner grinned, clearly pleased with himself, and began gesturing with Marley. “We lost control- going 20 miles per hour mind you- and drove through the corn maze. It’s a miracle we didn’t kill anyone. The faire had to shut down, and got reprimanded for allowing unlicensed drivers to operate a vehicle. And we both got fired.”

“Ouch.”

Reiner shrugged easily. “It wasn’t so bad. I thought I’d be leashed to this place til I moved away. Now I can retain a bit of freedom.”

His words resonated within her, echoing into her mind. Feeling leashed to someplace was a familiar sentiment to her. She empathized. With a soft squeeze of his hand, she slowed her pace.

“I want to move away too. As soon as high school is over.”

“Where do you want to go?” Reiner asked, and stole a glance her way. Historia thought about the question for a moment. She hadn’t been sure of the truth of her words until she spoke them out loud, but they were right. She did want to leave when she finished her schooling. In two years, she wanted to be on the other side of the country.

“Somewhere north. Quiet,” she said slowly, tasting the words as she spoke them. “Maybe a small town.”

“Not a big city?”

“I like seeing the animals. Animals are nicer then people,” she considered. “Plus, I like the silence.”

“Sounds lonely,” Reiner said after a moment, and Historia pulled them left. The carnival lights lit up at the mouth of the maze. She hadn’t actually been that good at being lost. Who knew?

“I’m used to lonely,” she murmured, transfixed by the dancing colors and shapes of the distant festival. She felt Reiner nudge her gently, and she blinked, snapping out of the feeling. As she tore her eyes away, her eyes met his- yellow tawny glinting like fire in the different lights.

“Maybe you don’t have to be?”

The world shrank to the two of them, encased in walls of corn stalks. The sound of the carnival died away, and they just stared, breathing in the space. And carefully, without giving herself time to consider her actions, Historia leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. It was sweet and brief, but powerful. The air seemed to crackle around them as she let her heels fall back down. Reiner blinked rapidly, staring at her with pleased shock. Historia felt her face split in two as she smiled giddily up at him.

“Maybe I don’t.”

\----

On the drive back to her house, she couldn’t help but reflect on the night, her hand entwined with his on top of the console. The date had been perfect and magical, like something out of a fairy tale. The jock and cheerleader go to a carnival together for their first date. They share stories and kisses. But Reiner saw her in a way that others didn’t. He saw past the clichéd ordinary exterior to the person she was beneath that. A person who could do that was special and precious and rare and _he_ had asked _her _. He had brought her to a place that was special to him, and shared it with her. To get to know her better. That wasn’t cliché. That was genuine. That was real. Realer than anyone else she could think of in her life.__

__She let him kiss her again at her front door before she went inside, and agreed to see him again when he so politely asked. With a flushed face and unbreakable smile, she padded upstairs to her corner room. She intended to curl up in her bed and replay the entire night in her mind, preparing to see him at school tomorrow. Maybe his face would light up when he saw her? Maybe he’d carry her books in the hall for her? Maybe he’d ask her to be his girlfriend? Just because it was cliché didn’t mean she didn’t want it all. As long as it was with him._ _


End file.
